


All We Have Is Now (Part Two)

by Reis_Asher



Series: Ownership [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, D/s, Dom/sub, Hannor, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Connor, background 900gavin, hank/connor, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: With things looking bleak, Connor senses Hank start to pull away from him and despairs. He plans the commitment ceremony with a heavy heart as he starts shutting down more often and for longer periods. Hank spends more time at the station and away from Connor, planning the sting operation with Nines.Hank has a plan, though, and is not willing to give up on Connor so easily. Connor might not be so happy about the consequences and the risks, but Hank's willing to stake his entire life on the belief that there's one thing greater than honesty, and that's loyalty.





	All We Have Is Now (Part Two)

**Author's Note:**

> *television voice* And now, for the thrilling conclusion to All We Have Is Now...

“I thought it would be harder to convince Fowler, but he's all for this sting operation if we can thwart a bank robbery. He's given me a ton of resources to do what I want.” Hank almost handed his jacket to Connor as he stepped in the front door, then seemed to think better of it, hanging it up himself before heading to the fridge for a beer. 

Connor felt bereft, as if Hank was adjusting to life without him already. He knelt in the middle of the living room, not knowing what to do with himself as Hank fixed his own dinner.

“Lieutenant?” Connor stood as Hank finished his salad and took the plate to the sink. He snatched it from Hank’s hand before he could even think about washing it. He shot Hank a hurt glance as he turned on the faucet and scrubbed the plate clean.

Hank sighed. “Connor, I’m not going to waste our remainin' time together making you do menial chores.”

“I like doing things for you, Lieutenant.” Connor leaned on the sink, a sudden wave of sorrow overcoming him and he forced back tears. “Please don’t take that away from me.”

“I’m sorry.” Hank slipped his arms around Connor, pulling him close. “I didn’t wanna hurt your feelings. I just—“ He sighed. “I ain’t good at this, Connor. I don't know what to do."

"Just treat me the same way you always have," Connor said. "I came to you and asked to be your android. I didn't even know what that really meant, only that I wanted it. You understood better than I did." Connor dried the plate and put it in the kitchen cupboard with the others. He folded the towel neatly, hanging it up before turning back to Hank. "My life is perfect, Lieutenant. I don't want any special treatment. All I want is for you to give me orders. Especially now. I'm afraid and I have no direction. I feel as lost now as when I was trying to deny my deviancy. When you give me an order, you give me a purpose."

"It doesn't feel right to make you do what I want. You have so little time left…" Hank pulled Connor close, burying his head in his shoulder. "You should spend it doing what you want to do, not being down on your knees for me and doing my dishes."

"I want to be down on my knees for you," Connor insisted. "There's no greater pleasure in life for me than yours." Connor sank to his knees as Hank pulled back. "I was made for you. All I want is for you to take good care of me and let me give you what you need."

"You can't give me what I need," Hank admitted. "I need a new chip so I don't lose you, Connor." He grabbed the kitchen counter, as if he might fall without it, and Connor's thirium pump squeezed to see Hank so weak, as if the very support holding up the structure of his world was crumbling. He looked torn between anger and grief, and Connor half-expected him to walk out of the house and slam the door behind him, but he didn't.

"I want to get drunk. I want to forget how much this hurts," Hank admitted. "I can't do this again, Connor. Gettin' my heart ripped out like this hurts too fucking much."

Connor realized that Hank couldn't give him orders, not then, perhaps not ever again. He needed Connor to comfort him, and so Connor stood up and held him tightly, burying his fingers in his hair, savoring the scent of him and the way his body was so warm to the touch. He loved Hank so much, and his mission finally became clear to him.

He needed to save Hank one last time. Give him a reason to keep going once Connor was gone, or Hank was going to end his life.

***

Connor hatched his plan once Hank was asleep. He carefully slipped out of bed, creeping across the room and out into the living room. Sumo was thankfully asleep, and he made it over to Hank's computer without making any noise. He rooted around under the computer desk for a cable and opened a panel in his head, plugging himself into the computer to interface with it. He could do it all wirelessly, but the cable would ensure a quicker data transfer. After all, he had a lot of data to upload. His entire life, in fact. 

He was going to leave behind every moment recorded in his perfect memory, burned onto storage media, so that Hank would always have some piece of him. He’d be able to watch their relationship from his point of view, the good and the bad, and maybe he’d know just how much Connor loved him. Maybe it would give him pause in the lonely hours to come, and stop him holding his revolver to his head in another misguided game of Russian Roulette.

At least Connor hoped.

It was dawn by the time he had the discs burned. He hid them in a case that he placed behind some dusty books on the shelf and set up an e-mail that would send out once his vital signs ceased. He'd considered writing a long letter, but none of the words he came up with seemed right, and besides, Hank had never been a man for pretty words. So the note simply listed the location of the case and detailed its contents, and begged Hank to watch if he ever felt alone.

Hank stumbled in as Connor quickly disconnected the cable and closed the panel in his head. "Connor, what're you doin'?"

"Sorry, Lieutenant." He realized there was no logical reason for him ever to use a computer, and that Hank had to know that. "I was looking up venues for the wedding. Your monitor gives me a better approximation of what they might actually look like. I have a few ideas." He turned away from Hank for a few moments and transferred some links between his system and the computer, hoping Hank wouldn't see his LED turn yellow. He brought up his favorite: a Japanese garden not far from Detroit that looked a lot like the zen garden program he'd once housed in his mind.

"Wow, that's pretty," Hank said, coming to lean over Connor's shoulder. "I really like it. They able to do a weddin' at short notice?"

"I plan to go there and find out today," Connor said. "Will you be able to come?"

"I'm afraid not." Hank sighed. "I gotta set up this sting. Fowler's pretty much given me free rein, but that means I get all the work. Including meetin' with Nines."

"I could help you, Lieutenant," Connor offered.

"No, not this time. I wanna have this commitment ceremony… you know… while we still can." Hank looked away. "We still gotta get invites out and everything." He placed a hand on Connor's shoulder and squeezed. "I'm the one who feels like I should be doin' more. Fuck this shit with Nines."

"Hank," Connor protested, "I want you to help Nines. It's important to me that we do." He planted a kiss on Hank's lips before pulling away. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, absolutely." Connor noted from the waver in his voice that while he was trying to sound flippant, he only came off as sounding like he wasn't certain he'd see Connor again at all.

Hank was pulling away, and Connor wasn't ready to let go.

***

Connor stepped out of the taxi and was surprised to see Hank's car sitting in the driveway. He'd expected him to be home later, but he didn't argue as he opened the front door.

To find Hank sitting in front of the television, lights off, watching Connor's memories on the big screen television. More than a few beer bottles sat on the table, and Connor didn't need to scan them to know they were empty. The glow from the television illuminated the tears on Hank's face, and Connor felt a deep ache inside that spread from his thirium pump out to his fingertips.

"The warnin' light came on in the car," Hank explained. "Needed to take a look at my book to get her fixed up and workin' again. Found this stuffed behind it."

"I'm sorry, Hank. I wanted to leave something of myself behind for you. You using your phone to record our intimacy gave me an idea, so I uploaded my memories to the computer."

"Everythin's here? The deviant investigation… our relationship… all of it?" Hank asked.

"Yes."

"Couldn't we just upload your memories to another unit?" Hank asked. "You did it before."

"It would have to be another RK800 unit," Connor said. "If any others still exist, they would be deviant by now. I would not steal their lives to go on living. It would be far easier to find a deactivated unit and take the processor I need."

"So much for a glimmer of hope." Hank downed the last of the beer he was holding in three long gulps. He picked up the remote and hit the fast forward button. The deviant investigation flew by at a rapid pace. Hank closed his eyes in seeming regret as he quickly scanned past holding a gun to Connor's head in the park. "Sorry."

"You were testing a theory," Connor said. "You wanted to see if I was alive. Did I pass the test?"

"I didn't shoot, did I?" Hank replied. "I was figurin' it out, like any other investigation. Putting the pieces together." He continued scrolling forward and stopped when he saw himself smiling at Connor outside Kamski's place. "You really thought I was mad you didn't shoot that girl? I was elated. It's when I knew you were really alive, Connor."

Connor closed the distance between them and Hank pulled him down onto the couch. "Thanks for this, Connor. It's real thoughtful. Sorry I found it early." He put in a later disc and Connor saw his own memories of the night he came to Hank's house.

_"Lieutenant, I—I want something no deviant android should want, and I'm scared."_

"Heh, I look pretty shocked. Wasn't expectin' those words to come outta your mouth, Connor." Hank smiled. "I still can't believe this is real. Like the last year's been a dream, and soon I'm gonna wake up."

"We're still asleep," Connor said. "We've still got time, Lieutenant."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Connor, for the way I've been actin'. I don't know how to handle it, but that doesn't mean you should pay the price for that. You didn't choose this." He captured Connor's lips in a deep, sloppy kiss and Connor felt some of the tension in his circuits relax as Hank pressed him into the couch cushions. Hank's hands roamed to Connor's crotch, fondling his hard cock through his jeans and he groaned into Hank's kiss. He tested his blood alcohol level and found him to be sufficiently sober for sexual activity, so he reached for Hank's belt, freeing his heavy cock and balls from his jeans and underwear.

"Ride me, Connor," Hank commanded, and Connor's dick twitched to receive such a command. He rushed into the bedroom and grabbed the lube before coming back to find Hank stroking himself gently to the video of their first time.

_"How is that, Connor? How does it feel?"_

_"So good, Lieutenant, please, fuck me, use me, oh…"_

Connor's blush response activated when he saw how eager he'd been, how much he'd wanted it. How much he still did when he looked at Hank and saw his eyes lit up, his cock fully erect.

Connor reached over and paused the video. He wanted Hank to focus on the real thing. He turned the lamps on wirelessly and turned off the TV before he sat down next to Hank, opening the bottle of lube and spreading it across the palm of his hand. He coated Hank's cock, enjoying the gentle moan as he stroked Hank's shaft, enjoying the fullness of it and reaching beneath to fondle his heavy balls.

"Connor," Hank gasped. "Get those jeans off."

Connor complied and climbed on Hank's lap, handing him the lube. Hank slicked up his fingers and carefully slipped them one at a time into Connor's hole until he was stretched and ready. Connor suspended himself over Hank's cock, gripping the back of the couch with his hands and resting with his knees either side of Hank's legs. Hank brushed his cock against Connor's hole, teasing his crack with it until Connor begged incoherently for Hank to continue.

"Please, Hank…"

Hank positioned his cock at Connor's hole and pressed the head inside. Connor did the rest, sliding down on Hank's thick cock until he was all the way down. Hank moaned, grabbing Connor's hips to guide him better. Connor let his insides adjust to Hank's girth before lifting himself up, fucking himself on Hank's cock while he stared into his eyes.

Hank smiled a little, and Connor realized he'd missed that smile so much. He sped up his pace, his cock bobbing between them until Hank grabbed it and started to stroke. Connor sped up his pace as he sensed Hank was getting close. Hank groaned as he came and it drove Connor over the edge as Hank filled his hole with come. Connor came on Hank's stomach, driving himself down on Hank's cock one more time as all thoughts left his mind to be replaced by pure pleasure.

"Damn," Hank gasped. He eased Connor up and off his dick. Connor collapsed onto the couch next to him, holding on tight and drinking in the sight of Hank sat with his legs slightly apart, his softening dick resting on his leg, face flushed with a satisfied smile. "Can we just do that for the next two weeks?"

Connor smiled. "I'd love to, Lieutenant." His smile faded as he realized time was passing all too quickly. He rested his head on Hank's chest and listened to his heartbeat, holding on as if they could stay like this and never let go.

***

Hank stumbled out of the bedroom the next morning. He'd dressed in his usual clothes, and Connor knew that meant he was going to work. He wanted to go with him, but booking the venue was just the tip of the iceberg. If the wedding was going to go ahead, he needed to finish the preparations before the end of the week.

“I gotta go to the office,” Hank grumbled, squeezing Connor’s shoulder as he sat at the kitchen table browsing wedding brochures in the comfort of his own head. “I gotta brief the guys for tomorrow's operation, and I have to meet with Nines one more time to make sure everythin's still okay on his end.”

Connor turned to give Hank a kiss when the shutdown came over him suddenly. He woke to find Hank beside him. He'd been out for an hour, according to his internal clock, and was alarmed at the amount of time it had taken him to reboot. Hank was still at his side, clutching at him like he'd half-expected Connor not to come back this time.

“You must be running late,” Connor asked, as soon as he regained the power of speech. "You have to go. This sting operation is depending on you."

“Fuck that. You’re more important.” Hank’s blue eyes glistened with sorrow. His phone rang, and Hank sent the call to voicemail. "That's Fowler. Probably wants to know where I am."

"It's okay, Lieutenant. I'll be fine while you step out for a few hours." Connor squeezed Hank's hand and Hank lifted it to his mouth, kissing Connor's fingers one by one. Hank reluctantly let go and grabbed his coat. 

"I'll be back soon," Hank promised. "Hang in there, Connor. Just a little longer."

Before Connor could ask what he meant by that, Hank was gone, the front door clicking shut behind him.

***

Hank came home, looking a little brighter than he had before, and Connor's fears only grew. Hank had no reason to be upbeat, though Connor certainly didn't want to argue with him. He double-checked and there had been no large monetary transfers from Hank's accounts since the last time he'd looked, so it was obvious Hank hadn't found a replacement mind palace regulator. 

Perhaps he was just learning to accept the things he couldn't change, and make the most of the time they had left. Connor wanted to believe that, but he couldn't quite convince himself that it was the truth.

“I’ve booked the caterer, flowers, and the suits,” Connor said, trying to sound upbeat. If Hank was feeling a little better, he didn’t want to sour his mood. "I sent out the invitations digitally to save time. I've received several RSVPs already."

“Sting’s tomorrow, then I can help you work on this stuff.” Hank lifted Connor’s chin and leaned over to engage him in a passionate kiss. Connor opened his mouth to allow him access, letting Hank thrust his tongue inside roughly.

“Is everything ready for the sting?" Connor asked, breaking the kiss. He wanted nothing more than to repeat last night, but something was different about Hank and it concerned him. Almost as if he had an ace up his sleeve and was waiting for the right moment to unleash it, but if so, why was he waiting?

Hank sighed. “I spoke with Nines and everything’s ready to go. Any more shut downs while I was gone?”

“Fortunately, no. My systems appear to be stable for now, though today's shut down was by war the longest. Lieutenant, is everything all right?”

“Everything’s fine, Connor. I’m just a little tired. Thinkin’ about an early night. Tomorrow’s gonna be a big day, you know?" He kissed Connor on the top of his head before retreating to the bedroom without his usual invite for Connor to join him.

Something was very wrong, and Connor knew he was going to find out the specifics very soon. A pit opened behind his chest panel, a tightness in his thirium pipes that was extremely unpleasant as the flow of blue blood restricted. He forced himself to relax and let his blood flow. He had to trust Hank. Hank had never led him astray.

Connor forced himself to return to making wedding arrangements.

***

Hank and Connor sat in Hank's car, listening to the police frequency from their assigned spot. Hank winced as reports came through of two shots fired at the scene.

"Fuckin' Gavin!" Hank cursed, hitting the steering wheel in frustration. "He leaves blood wherever he goes." He checked the clip and loaded his gun one more time. Connor rolled his coin across his fingers in the passenger seat, hoping recalibration might stave off a shutdown for a while.

“The suspects have the armored car and are headed to the docks. Over.”

"That's our signal," Hank said. "Let's go." Connor watched Hank’s intense gaze as he shifted his car and skidded out of their spot on the side of the road and into pursuit. The main patrol cars dropped off one by one as planned, leading Gavin to believe he was getting away. Hank slowed down, filing into traffic in order to maintain their cover.

“What about the victims?” Connor asked over the radio. “Can we confirm their status?”

“A firearm was discharged but both the human guard and his android counterpart suffered non-fatal injuries. Med teams are on site now," the dispatcher confirmed.

“Keep your scanners on the armored car, Connor. We can’t afford to lose sight of 'em.” Hank turned a corner sharply, wheels skidding as a self-driving car swerved out of the way to avoid them. Hank accelerated into the docks just in time for Connor to catch the armored vehicle driving into the warehouse as planned.

“There," Connor pointed out. The metal door lowered and Hank pulled up outside. Now they had to wait for Gavin and Nines to look inside the armored car and find it empty. From there, it was a simple case of driving in and revealing their plan. Gavin would not be happy to find his partner had betrayed him, and Connor couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Nines. He'd sacrificed their relationship to save Gavin. Connor wasn't sure he could ever give Hank up. He only felt complete at his partner's side.

“Moment of truth,” Hank said, activating a remote to open the door. He pulled the car forward into the warehouse as soon as the shutters were raised far enough.

Connor had to admit, the look on Gavin’s face as he realized the full extent of Nines' betrayal was priceless. Gavin glanced inside the empty van and back at Nines, eyes wide with shock at the realization that the partner he'd entrusted everything to was working for the enemy. Gavin pulled a gun on Nines and Connor wondered for half a second if he’d fire, but the tremor in his hands was such that Connor doubted he’d be accurate even if he did.

Hank got out of the car and Connor followed, pulling his pistol out of its holster and using the door as cover as he pointed it at Gavin. Cornered suspects could do unpredictable things, and there was no telling what Gavin might do once he realized he was going to jail. There was no doubt in his mind that Gavin was not going to appreciate Nines’ effort to save him from himself.

“Put the gun down, Gavin,” Hank demanded. "It's over."

To Connor’s surprise, Gavin let the firearm fall to the ground as he raised his hands, a look of absolute defeat crossing his face. Hank approached carefully and Connor covered him, watching Gavin for any sudden moves. Hank slapped cuffs on Gavin and he slumped to his knees, the will seeming to ebb out of him.

Nines spoke up. “We had a deal, Lieutenant Anderson.”

“That we fuckin’ did.” Hank sighed. “I should arrest you too, for what happened to Chris. Deviant or not, you planted the explosives that killed him."

"I was not able to resist Gavin's commands," Nines explained. "I regret my actions."

"The charges wouldn't hold up anyway, Lieutenant," Connor explained. "Nines has been helpful in our efforts to apprehend Detective Reed."

"Be quiet, Connor. I know all that." Hank sighed and turned back to Nines. "You fucked this operation up. You weren't supposed to damage the android that much, or let Gavin shoot the guy. You're lucky they're both gonna live." Hank shook his head. "Now give me what I asked for before I change my mind and take you both down."

"Connor's life for Gavin's freedom. That was our deal, wasn't it?" Nines said.

"Lieutenant?" Connor's mind raced through the possibilities of Nines's words. Hank had made a different deal with Nines? For his life? For the processor? Panic surged through Connor's systems, his entire being opposed to the idea of Hank making a backdoor deal for his life that would see Nines die and Gavin go free.

Connor stepped forward and froze before he could put his hand on Hank's shoulder and spin him around to ask why. He felt the blackout wash over him and before he could say anything further, he was pulled into the darkness of oblivion.

***

Connor stirred and immediately sensed something was different. A quick scan revealed a new biocomponent had been installed in his skull.

A new mind palace regulator chip from an RK900 unit.

He looked up to see Nines and Gavin piling into the getaway van and speeding out of the warehouse. The grim yet elated look on Hank’s face as he looked up and watched it happen while clutching Connor in his arms told Connor everything he needed to know.

“What have you done?” Connor asked, staring into Hank's eyes for answers he needed.

“I owe you an explanation and you'll get one later, but right now, I need you to trust me, Connor," Hank said, pressing his gun into Connor's hand. "I need you to shoot me in the leg. Make it look good. The DPD has to believe the suspects shot me and got away, or this whole thing’s gonna go bad for all of us.”

"Hank, I can't—" The urgency in Hank's eyes made him reconsider and it only took Connor a moment to preconstruct what would happen if the DPD discovered Hank had set up a sting for his own personal need to get his partner a biocomponent. He'd be fired, possibly imprisoned. His reputation would be stained for all time, his good deeds as a police lieutenant erased.

Connor couldn't let that happen, even if he was angry, hurt and afraid at the way Hank had gone behind his back to get the custom chip. They could deal with their personal issues later. Right now, Hank needed his partner to watch his back, and Connor was going to do just that.

Connor steeled himself, preconstructing the angle of the shot so he would graze Hank's leg enough to make it bleed but not to seriously harm him. He cringed as Hank bellowed in pain and rushed to his side, applying pressure to the wound as he scanned Hank's leg to check the severity of the wound. He'd been accurate, but a gunshot was painful to a human no matter what.

DPD officers flooded the warehouse, and everything was a whirlwind after that. They endured hours upon hours of questions back at the station. Fowler chewed them out for a failed sting that had resulted in two serious civilian injuries, a wounded officer, and two suspects on the lam. Not to mention a huge waste of DPD resources. Hank was looking at a demotion, but Connor knew Fowler would somehow get him off the hook yet again.

Hank managed to look suitably ashamed while he nursed his bandaged leg, and it rankled Connor to see him lie so easily. He’d thought Hank to be an honest man, the extent of his illegal activities a few shady bets. He'd never seen this side of Hank. Even when he was haunted by his demons, he'd been honest to a fault. To watch him mold the truth into lies that served his narrative exposed a whole different man Connor had never met, and it frightened him. He'd trusted Hank to do anything and everything with him. What if his trust had been misplaced after all?

Connor listened to his fear and anger, letting it seep through his veins, tasting it on his tongue like bitter thirium. He'd never really been angry at Hank before, not like this. Not questioning the very nature of who he was as a human being. Yet as Connor sat with his feelings, another part of him understood that Hank was doing this for him, out of the desperation that he might lose his life partner, the person he treasured more than any other. Hank had put his entire career with the DPD in jeopardy. He’d let Gavin go. He’d given up justice for Chris in order to save Connor. Connor knew that had to have killed him inside, and yet he'd done it anyway. He'd let the rat slip the maze so that Connor could live.

Connor was moved and elated at the same time he was angry and hurt, and the mixture of opposing feelings was completely overwhelming. He tried to sort through them, compartmentalizing each thought, but hope, pain, fear and love all swirled together like different flavors of ice cream when Hank left the bowl to sit on the kitchen table too long.

The implications of Hank's deal kept sinking in, each one causing an unpleasant jolt in his circuits. There was the fact that Connor now had Nines’ chip inside his head. Which meant Nines was going to take the death meant for him. Nines had done some terrible things, and yet Connor couldn't bring himself to be okay with Nines dying for him the same way a human being would not accept the ethical implications of taking a heart from another living person.

He’d thought Hank had believed androids were living beings, but maybe he was just making an exception for Connor. That thought terrified him above all others, creeping through his thirium pipes as they left the station. What if Hank hadn't changed his mind after all? What if he'd decided Connor was the only android that counted as alive?

Connor stewed in his thoughts the whole car ride home, keeping his silence until Hank opened the front door of their home and the rumbling clouds of the argument they were about to have finally finished gathering over their heads.

“You need to start talking,” Connor demanded as Hank limped to the couch, propping up his bandaged leg on the table. For the first time in a long time, Connor didn't kneel at Hank's feet, even though he felt a pull to do so, to blindly obey and forget all the emotions swirling inside his neural network. He knew if he did, they could never survive. A relationship such as theirs could only survive if their trust for one another remained stable and undiminished, and the elephant in the room had to be addressed if that trust was to remain. “What did you do, Hank? What price did you pay to get the chip inside my head?”

“Let me start by saying it’s not what you think,” Hank said. “I didn't order or blackmail Nines to do anything he didn't want to do. Nines broached the subject of switching your custom chips after I spilled my guts to him about your condition. I only told him because I thought he might know where I could find a chip for you. It never crossed my mind that he might offer his. It wasn’t my intention, Connor, I swear to God—but how could I turn him down, knowing he could save your life? How could I walk away and let you die when a solution was right there on the table?”

“Stop lying to me! That deal makes no logical sense and you know it!” Connor snapped. “Why would Nines give up his life to get Gavin out of going to jail when he was the one turning Gavin over to us in the first place?"

“I thought that myself,” Hank admitted. “I half-wondered if the whole thing was a trap. During our last meeting he said something that made the whole deal make sense in my mind. He talked about trading ‘a life for a life’. I don’t think he was talking about his life for yours, Connor. I think he wanted to atone for killing Chris in his own way. He set the bombs, after all. I don't know if he was deviant at the time or simply following Gavin's orders, but I think he still feels a sense of responsibility for what happened. This is his attempt at absolution, and who am I to deny him that?”

Connor crumpled, his conflicting emotions too much to bear now that his anger was dissipating. He sank to his knees in front of Hank and looked up into his eyes. “You lied to the DPD. You perverted the course of justice. You lied to me.”

“If I had told you about the deal, you would have tried to talk me out of it. I was hoping Nines would explain his logic to you, but you happened to shut down at the worst possible moment.” Hank sighed. “I know you’re angry at me, and you have every right to be, but I had to save you, Connor. I’d do the same thing a hundred times over. There's one thing greater than honesty, Connor, and that's loyalty. Your life was in my hands and I wasn't gonna let you down.”

“A human and an android are in critical condition because of the failed heist. Nines is going to die, and Gavin gets to go free.” Tears streamed down Connor's face. "I'm so angry that you lied to me. Yet… I’m so happy to be alive. I didn’t want to shut down. I didn’t want to leave you all alone.”

“Oh, Connor.” Hank leaned forward and pulled Connor into his arms. Connor sobbed into his embrace and Hank held him until his artificial tears ran dry. The anger ebbed out of Connor, replaced by sadness and gratitude. He couldn't find it in himself to be enraged when Hank's fingers carded through his hair, petting him with such care and setting off every sensor in his scalp. Connor couldn't help but nestle his head further into Hank's lap, wiping his tears onto Hank's jeans.

"Are you sure I’m the kinda person you wanna marry? Hell, are you sure you still wanna be my android?" Hank asked. "Maybe I'm not the man you thought I was. Maybe I'm not even the man _I_ thought I was." He lifted Connor's head to look at him, and Connor felt warm emotions flood through him as he looked at Hank's face. This man had taken so many risks to get the custom processor, and he hadn't shown the slightest ounce of gratitude.

"Of course I want to be yours, Lieutenant." Connor placed his hands over the ones cupping his face and smiled as Hank relaxed a little, the tension easing out of his shoulders. "I want to be your android—and your husband—forever. If you still want to marry me."

"Of course I still want to marry you, dummy." Hank grinned, his front teeth showing, but the smile faded. "Just so you know, I'm not gonna stop lookin' for another chip. If there's any chance we can save Nines, I intend to do so. I'll never understand what he sees in Gavin, but Nines is a good person. Or maybe I _am_ just soft on him because he looks like you."

"It's good to hear you say that," Connor admitted. "I have to admit, I was afraid that you didn't see Nines as a person. That you'd strong-armed him into a deal for his custom chip because you saw the arrangement as an android giving up a part to save a living being."

"You should know better, Connor. I made mistakes during the deviant investigation, but I changed my mind. You're alive. Nines is alive. Even that shitstain Gavin has a right to live. I hope he learns his lesson from all this." Hank sighed.

Connor didn't expect the jolt that ran through his bio-prostate as Hank pressed the button he had hidden in his pocket, and he gasped, his cock hardening at the sensation.

"Just checkin' it still works, you know, with this new chip and all. Anythin' change up there?" Hank asked, tapping Connor's head.

"Just one thing. I have a zen garden program again." He saw Hank's concerned gaze and shook his head. "No, there's no Amanda this time. It's just a peaceful place for me to gather my thoughts. Perhaps it's something I need in order to function properly."

"I shouldn't have let Kamski fiddle around in your head. I guess we didn't have a lot of options at the time." Hank pulled Connor up onto the couch next to him and Connor's arousal grew as Hank regarded him with hungry eyes. Hank reached forward and unzipped Connor's jeans, taking his cock in hand. "You're so fuckin' beautiful, Connor. Shame I can't do more with this leg hurtin' like hell."

"Sorry," Connor said. He moved Hank's hand off him. "Let me serve you, Lieutenant. Let me make you feel good." He slid off the couch and knelt between Hank's legs, unzipping his fly and pulling his pants and boxers down. Hank's hardening dick tumbled out, heavy in Connor's hand. Connor looked expectantly at Hank, awaiting a command. He wanted the game to go on. They'd spent too much time talking as equals, when all Connor wanted to do was serve Hank's needs and desires so he could forget about the storm of powerful, conflicting emotions inside him.

"Suck me off," Hank commanded, and he gasped as Connor lowered his mouth onto Hank's thick shaft. It felt so good to be back to this simple life he loved so much, taking his Lieutenant's commands, drawing pleasure out of the man he worshipped and treasured without the shadow of impending loss looming large in the background.

He'd have to thank Nines for the gift of life at some point, and he filed it away on his to-do list as he concentrated all of his processing power on pleasing Hank. Hank's moans were music to his ears and he enjoyed watching Hank claw at the couch cushions from the corner of his eye as he closed in on his orgasm.

"Stop," Hank commanded. Connor was surprised, but did as he was told, pulling back from Hank's hard dick. Hank took himself in hand and started to stroke. "I want to come on your face," he explained, and Connor smiled, positioning himself for Hank's load. Hank slammed his head back into the couch cushions as he came, covering Connor's face in semen. He squeezed every drop out of his dick before sitting up to admire his handiwork.

"Fuck, you look good like that." Hank grinned and reached for his phone, taking a picture.

"Lieutenant, there's no need to preserve every moment," Connor said, semen dripping from his face onto the carpet. "I am not going anywhere for the foreseeable future."

"Well maybe I just wanna save it, because my memory's not perfect like yours." Hank ruffled Connor's hair before rubbing some of his come into Connor's cheeks with his thumb. "Go get yourself cleaned up and then come sit next to me." 

Connor complied, grabbing a towel with a flourish and wiping his face down in the bathroom before looking at himself in the mirror. The collar caught the light and he smiled, remembering he was going to be Hank's android for many years yet, serving Hank's every need. A sense of well-being flowed through him, restoring his equilibrium.

He was going to keep living because of Hank's courage and Nines' sacrifice. He couldn't bring himself to be angry about that fact, because he loved his life with Hank more than he loved anything in the world except the man himself, that brilliant, irritable detective with whom he'd fallen in love on one cold November day.

He threw the towel in the hamper and went back out to the living room to sit beside his Lieutenant, gratitude settling in his circuits as he curled up on the couch in Hank's warm embrace. Sumo bounded over to join them, forcing himself onto the couch next to Connor. Hank laughed along with Connor and Connor buried his hands in Sumo's fur as Hank held him close.

Connor had never felt so alive, and he sent a silent thank you to Nines, wherever he was, for the priceless gift inside his head that allowed him to go on living this perfect life with Hank.

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't REALLY think I was going to kill Connor, did you???? What kind of monster do you take me for to think I'd kill Connor after 18 parts of a series?
> 
> I really thought more of you had read Part 4 of my 900/Gavin series Property, which would have spoiled the fact that Connor got the chip from Nines. If you want to see this story from the other perspective, I highly recommend you give it a read.
> 
> I'm sorry for any tears or distress I may have caused. I hope this part made you feel better and restored your faith that my Ownership Hank and Connor are FOREVER.


End file.
